The Wandering Pirates
by Darnus
Summary: A fanfic which is basically a compilation of forum entries. Our crew's name WILL change in a while, we're known as the top hat pirates due to our captian who abandoned us. Rated M for possible mal language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is my first thing that could be in any way shape or form be considered a fanfiction. Pretty much, what's happening here is that I'm posting my crew's adventures, which are recorded on a website called . I'm putting them up here for people to read. This takes place in the one piece universe, and our crew starts with two people, and is now seven people. Also, I'm not editing anything, so grammer and some spelling may be lacking. In any case, here's part one! Background is that Darnus and Marco met at sea, so he was the first to join.

____________________________________________________________________

Alathon walked through the streets of Moru Island. He wore a dark brown trenchcoat along with his signature feathered hat. Hidden inside the pockets of his long flowing cloak were several hammers.

Alathon had spent the last few days in Moru Island. Most of the entertainment came from a large arena that dominated a sizeable portion of the island. He had spent most of his time hanging out in bars, visiting the arena, and searching for a boat going further down the grand line.

This day began like any other. The sun was shining and there were few clouds. Alathon had just come from a visit to the arena. Today's match had been a swordfighter against a tiger. After much elaborate showmanship the swordsman defeated the animal in a single dazzling trust. Alathon was so lost in thought that he never even noticed that he had wondered off one of the main streets. As a result he didn't see the shadow of the man behind him.

Or the gleam of a descending sword...

Stepping off of the small rowboat after deciding to check the island before his captain came ashore, Darnus picked up his sword, and placed it into it's sheath, his carbine on his back, prepared for just about anything. Stomping into a bar, feigning anger, he demanded a beer, and started listening to the hubub of the townsfolk.

"Did you hear about the new competitor? Nabbed right off the streets! Pretty soon they'll be after us too." One man bearing a sword mumbled to his friend at a table.

"You're crazy. Even the governor wouldn't do something so low. Just so long as we keep 'ignorant' and the pirates heading to the grand line keep showing, he'll get money, we'll get money, and most importantly, he'll leave us alone."

Nodding slowly to his comrade's statements, the other signaled the waiter and nodded at Darnus.

"Let's get out of here. These walls have ears."

The two paid the bill and trudged out. Much of the other townsfolk had similar talk, all of a man bearing hammers and wearing an odd cloak being put into the games, and causing losses to many champions in supposed massacre matches.

"Oi, barkeep. What's all this talk about a Colosseum about?" Darnus asked, his feigned anger gone. Rolling his eyes at the stranger's lack of knowledge, the barkeep pointed out the window to a large domelike structure.

"Ya see, this here town is run by Jackel, a businessman who's got the support of the world government. That Colosseum has fights in it daily, between humans and whatever else floats in, which keeps the people happy. The one good thing he lets us have, I say."

Lowering his voice, and leaning in closer, the barkeep continued.

"But ya see, there's been talk of people being abducted, and those who joined for the pay denied freedom, even money. The people are getting antsy, and the only thing keeping them down is the government, and Jackel's insane strength. It's even rumored that he enslaves the strongest, and puts them in his own personal guard. This hammer fellow is the newest addition, and he was literally taken right off the streets."

Darnus's eyes widened and he nodded at the barkeep, and threw him an extra large tip. Walking out, he pondered over what the barkeep had said.

"Whatever floats in....Hmmm..."

As he reached the docks, he found that his boat had been ransacked, and now was sunk with a hole in it. "Seems like I'm not getting out of here...And Marco's too far away for me to use my discharge...." Looking at the town, he cracked his knuckles. "Looks like I'll have to wait for the fearless leader to show up. And something tells me that I'll be occupied..."

An echoing cheer ran though the town as the stadium was filled with combat again. Standing in the center was Dalj Thorn, and in front of him he saw a blood thirsty King Wolf that was as tall as him.

The wolf rushed towards him, in a blur of white fur. Dalj Stood his ground, the wolf leaped towards him, in a swift side step movement he dodged the wolf's deadly jaw, drew his swords and sunk the tips into the wolfs left side. The wolf landed behind him panting, after a couple of labored breaths it coughed up blood and fell to its right side. The crowd was cheering and chanting, "Finish it! Finish it! Finish it!" Dalj walked up to the wolf, feeling a ping of pain in his heart. Reaching down he stroked the wolf behind the ears, he said to it, "You fought well, warrior of the snow. I shall kill you quickly, rest in piece my friend!" And so Dalj stood and severed the wolf's head. He stood and made a cross on his chest, saying a silent prayer for the animal.

The crowd was cheering so loud, he couldn't hear the men who opened the gate to the stadium dungeon. Suddenly he felt his strength vanish and he fell to the ground. He mouthed the words, "Damn sea stone chains!" And felt himself being dragged into the dungeon, where he knew a cold damp cell waited for him.

Sitting on the cot in his cell, he was studying the dungeon and his cell. He knew if he didn't escape soon he would be doomed, to a life of this crap. "Damn sea stone chains, if I could only get them off, I could walk right through these walls with my logia powers." He dozed of from exhaustion and hunger. Thinking one thought as he faded into sleep, "Some one, Help me!"

Suddenly, a man was thrown face first into a cell next to him, wearing green cameo, and a brown vest. Almost twenty men, all bearing swords surrounded the cell, many of them with varying wounds.

"Why the hell Jackel wanted this guy is beyond me. He killed like fifteen guys! And I swear to god, it's gonna take a month or two for these damn wounds to heal." One of the other guys nodded. "How we're gonna get him into the arena is beyond me. He'll fucking blow a hole in the wall and walk away!"

Suddenly, a tall man in black walked in, bearing a scythe in his hand, draping it over his shoulder.

"Newcomer." He pointed to the man's cell. One of the men was pushed forward, bobbing his head in fear already.

"Y-y-yes sir! We found him on the streets late last night. He killed fifteen of us, and the rest of us are badly wounded, so can we-" The tall man glared back, shutting the pirate up.

"No. And you will address me as Master Jackel. Tie this man up in a sea stone chair; he will be our next big appearance. We've caught a lot of big fish recently, and he can't blow a hole in the wall without killing the townsfolk. Keep rifles trained on him the whole time though." Bending towards the bars as Jackel and his men slunk away, Dalj glared into the cell next to him, where an extremely bloodied man sat, sulking.

"NO FAIR USING SEA STONE BULLETS YOU ASSHOLES!" He yelled after them. Punching the wall repeatedly, the man seemed unaffected by the sea stone. On his hands, were some strange gloves with metal covering the knuckles.

"I should be able to bust out of here if I keep punching for..." He looked at a dial on his wrist. Kicking the wall in anger, he shook his head and stopped.

"24 Hours. My knuckles will be broken by then. And that would suck, because the sea stone would get to me." Looking over at Dalj through the hole in the wall, the man stepped over.

"Oi! You know how to get out of here?" When silence met him, he looked across, to another cell, where a man wearing a brown trenchcoat sat, his feathered hat draped over his eyes in sleep.

"Looks like its nap time..." He mumbled, resigned to his fate, and sat in the chair, immediately falling asleep.

Marco was on the boat, waiting. Darnus hadn't shown up after a long time, something had probably happened to him, and so Marco started the speedboat and went towards the island. When he arrived, a group of shady looking men were looking at him as if he was the catch of the day. Marco didn't pay this any attention and went to the closest bar. He then went up to the bartender "umm excuse me good sir, but have you seen a nineteen year old with silver hair and wearing a green shirt?" The bartender nodded "yes, I saw him, he was in this bar but when he left, jackal's men kidnapped him and took him to the arena to be a new fighter"

Marco's smile faded, and now he looked cross "someone kidnapping my friends...I won't forgive those people" and with that, Marco went out, that was when a few men were standing outside, each armed with chains and clubs. They grinned "ah, another one? Today sure is our lucky day, Jackal is gonna be happy" one of them blurted out, before he received Marco's cane in the face,

"So you are the ones who took my crew mate then? Face my wrath! Tele Tele Gatling fists!"

The men in the middle fell to the ground, the rest were amazed to see yet another devil fruit user.

"This guy has a weird ability! Get the sea stone chains!"

Another henchman threw sea stone chains at Marco, however Marco was no longer there, he was behind the men and wiped them all out with his attacks

"Now to go save my crewmate, Yohohohoho!" and with that Marco disappeared"

Eyes fluttering open, Darnus was rudely awakened by more of Jackel's men, who pulled him up, and threw him out into the arena. One grinned, a bandage covering his head, and his cheek. "Good luck, you sunofabitch." And with that, the door behind him closed. Unarmed, Darnus stood, awaiting whatever came out, when the ground began to open around him, and water appeared. Standing on a small circle of land, deaf to the cheers of the crowd, craving for blood. Suddenly, a massive hydra rose out of the water, and Darnus recognized it as a Sea King.

"Starved bone dry, by the looks of it." He mumbled, glancing at the swollen stomach of the Sea King. Lunging forward at him, Darnus concentrated, placing his hand in front of him, and opened his eyes, sending a massive burst of air into the sea king. The beast fell over, face first, creating a bridge to the crowd, now grinning wickedly, Darnus lunged forward, and rose up, much in the same way, only to be knocked face first back onto the plot of land by some electric gate. Pulling himself up, the Sea king doing the same, Darnus prepared to continue the vicious battle. The beast lunged at him again, its tail flying in for a kind of pincer type attack, to which Darnus shot himself up in the air again.

"EAT THIS YOU BASTARD!" He yelled down, crushing the sea king into the water. Landing back on the ground, Darnus' legs suddenly gave out, and he fell to the ground.

"Damn, used too much energy." Slamming his hand into the ground repeatedly, it speeding up each time, Darnus chanted as the Sea king pulled itself out of the water.

"Come on, Come on, Come on, COME ON!" He yelled, finally, and stood up, standing in a fighter's pose, as the Sea king rushed in to envelop him.

"Single IMPACT!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the beast.

"Double IMPACT!" The other fist flew in, causing twice the damage, and the beast's eyes widened in pain. Darnus smirked, and shot up into the air, Sea king held tight in his hand..

"Quadruple....IMPACT!" he yelled, and slammed his arms into the Sea king, and it flew into the water, red encircling his little island. Landing, and quite out of breath, Darnus stood, raising his arms in victory. "HELL YEAH!!!!" He roared, as the crowd chanted. Suddenly, he fell down, completely unconscious, as a dart flew into his neck. Atop, in the highest part of the Colosseum, stood a man garbed in multicolored clothing, blending into the top of the Colosseum. "Target down. Lock him up." He whispered into a den-den muchi, tied to his arm.

"Good. We've got a good three now...Hehehe, have you heard from team 3 Arthur?" Shaking his head in response, the man stood, hoisting his gun to his shoulder.

"Perhaps I should...Find them sir?" Silence followed, and after a while, the reply sounded.

"Good luck finding them...But remember, no insignificant assassinations, you hear me? And please, don't take anyone down, just capture them." Grimly smiling, an evil flash in his eyes, the man cracked his knuckles, and hopped onto a nearby building.

"Good hunting Arthur." Followed his landing, and the den den muchi closed its eyes, signaling the ending of the call.

Dalj shuffled in place as the door to the cell room swung open. Darnus was being carried in. "I swear to god, Ima going to ream every last one of these bastards when I get these cuffs off!" A nearby guard spat on his face laughing, "Good luck with that, little shit." Laughed the fat ugly guard walking away. Dalj saw a pebble and smirked. Picking it up, he shouted, "HEY FAT ASS!" Turning around the guard fell dead as the pebble sunk into his skull, though his left eye. Seeing the other guard drop, the two carrying Darnus, dropped him and, rushed over to there fellow guard. Being very stupid, they had no idea he was dead. "Let's get fat ass up to the doc."

Dalj wiped his face, smirking as they carried of the dead man. "Hey, you, on the floor, there gone. And they didn't notice but, when the fat guy fell, he dropped his keys. Get up and over here, and get me outta here!" Dalj thought he saw Darnus twitch a little but was not sure if he was awake yet. Turning his head back the way it was, Dalj sighed. "Well I guess its all just a time gamble then, either dude wakes and gets the keys and we go free, oooor the guards come back and beat me shitless for killing the fat guy."

Dalj heard a door open, and foot steps start up. He gulped on nothing as he waited for the figure to come into view.

Darnus was dizzy from the tranqs that had been pumped into him, but he glanced down the hallway in time to see a guard standing there. He looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw Darnus. From somewhere nearby, Darnus could swear he heard talking, but everything was so confusing...Wait, A guard? Senses perking, Darnus nodded at the guard, a bloodcurdling scream on his lips, and the guard was sent flying through a wall. Next to him were the keys, to the cells. Pulling himself halfway up, Darnus glanced over at the man in the cell, who had obviously had something to do with his apparent freedom. Grabbing the keys, he stood up, and unlocked the door to the cell.

"There you go, consider this a thank you. Ya wanna help me raise hell in this place?" Darnus grinned.

"Oh, yes, most certainly." The man sneered back. Motioning at the hole the guard had made, Darnus nodded in response.

"Oh! Look! An exit! Perhaps we should get some help....But then again, if not, that just leaves more for us!"

Alathon's eyes snapped open. He had heard the sound of the cell door opening. For days he had lain between life and death after his last match with a half giant. The sound of a battle was enough for him to open his eyes. The prospect of freedom was enough for him to rise to his feet.

Two other men stood in the hallway. Alathon recognized these as fellow warriors- obviously capture by Jackal as well. Struggling out the door Alathon called after them. "Wait for me! You shall obviously need my talents if you seek freedom. I AM ALATHON the MIGHTY!!!"

Gathering his hat from the floor Alathon gathered his trenchcoat about him and stumbled after the two men.

That was when the three of them heard a scream "Oh for the love of god! Why me?!" and down the corridor, a gentlemanlike man appeared, He ran, as behind him, was a wild pack of giant weasels (weasels the size of lions) Marco saw Darnus and the two others, "Hello there Darnus! I came to save you~~~" That's when one of the weasels punched, and was met with Marco's detached hand to the face. The other weasel's knowing that this 'person' was too dangerous, fled back down the corridor. Marco stood there, cane in hand. "You shouldn't make a gentleman wait too long Yohohohoho!"

Whirring around, Darnus saluted Marco. "We just got out, so you came just in time for the beating!" Looking over towards the man in the cell, Darnus sweatdropped.

"So the mighty is the one in the cell...But, we're making a prison break, so how's one more?" Smashing the gate in, Darnus pulled the man out.

"Dude...How long were you in there for? You're really damn bloody...Well this makes a party of 4, so let's find Jackel, and CRASH HIS PARTY!"

"Well, I think you guys should go together, I need to go find the boss of this madness, ill see you all after I've beaten this madman" and with that, Marco ran off and got lost, right after another unpleasant meeting with the weasels.

"Do you guys all know each other? Eh it's no matter to me. Time for Revenge!" Dalj drew the swords that were strapped cross wise across his lower back. His broad sword back handed and his assassin sword front handed. "With this broad sword I shall cut though the walls of evil that surround us. And with this assassin sword, I shall sever the limbs of any who oppose me."

Dalj looked around, seeing the three men that were next to him. His eyes stopped on Darnus, "Thank you for freeing me. I owe you a life dept. I'll start paying by fighting alongside you; you have no need to worry about the danger behind you. I swear I have your back." Dalj crossed his swords in an X and started glowing red, "Now let's get this party started. Energy Extension!" Just as Dalj used his technique another group of weasels came into view. "I got this one!" Swords glowing and body shining Dalj stepped out in front of the others. "Cross Clamp Rush!" Dalj was next seen behind the weasels, which were lying on the ground, bleeding from X's that had been carved into various spots on the body. The dead weasel count was five.

He grinned back at the onlookers, "Are we going or not come on." And with that Dalj ran of towards the Arena!

Turning various corners with Alathon on his tail, trying to follow Dalj, Darnus and company charged through the cells. Moans came from numerous other cells, and people begging for freedom.

"Time is of the essence. If we can find Jackel, then these people are as good as free." Dalj called back. Jumping over rocks and pebbles in the ground, Darnus sped up, eventually taking the head.

"Oi! Your name is Dalj, right? Take 'Alathon the mighty' up to the arena! I heard some of Jackel's men saying something about a meeting there!"

"Sure, but where are you going?" Dalj called back.

Grinning evilly, Darnus signaled to the roof. "I'm gonna catch the sunofabitch who shot me unconscious after my fight with the sea king." Dalj nodded, and he and Alathon continued down the hallway.

Climbing onto the roof, Darnus spotted a man clad in dark brown armor bearing a rifle on his back. Glancing at the rifle, Darnus recognized it as his carbine and at the man's waist was his customized sword. The rifle had been tinkered with, and now bore a scope on top, and several ammunition clips were secured to the man's waist.

"He hasn't seen me!" Grinning again, Darnus thought to himself. Leaping up behind the man, He swung his fist, only to be smashed in the back of the head with a rifle butt. Standing up, and looking totally unfazed, Darnus glanced at the man, looking him straight in his eyes.

"Don't you want a fair fight?" The man asked, seemingly calm and indifferent on any matters.

"It wouldn't have been fair from the start." Darnus replied, meeting the man's stare.

"Well it is now."

"Bring it."

Leaping backwards, the man drew his sword, swinging at Darnus who flipped out of the way. "DUDE! Those things are dangerous!" He yelled, and landed on another piece of the wall. The man ignored Darnus' remarks, and rushed at him, cutting off some of Darnus' hair as he leapt back. This continued, Darnus leaping back, and the man shooting forward, until Darnus leapt to the side, swinging his fist at the man, but missed, and they both fell into a wall.

Pulling himself up, Darnus brushed himself off. "Pretty good. I didn't catch your name." The man glared, then spoke silently. "Arthur. Remember it. It'll be the name of your gravedigger."

"Big words, can you carry 'em out?" With no response, Arthur shot forward, and sliced Darnus across the chest. Crying out in pain, Darnus rocketed through a nearby tower, and landed on a roof of a faraway building.

"Some sword..." Arthur mumbled to himself. Pulling himself up, Darnus stood on shaky legs, his eyes shaded by his hair.

"You've pissed me off. Not many people have done that in a while." He looked up, his eyes colorless, as he concentrated. "But those who have don't always live to tell of it." He stood up, blood pouring down his stomach even faster than it should have, and the wound quickly scabbed over. Suddenly, Darnus was behind Arthur, and smashed him in the back, grabbed his rifle, and fired through his leg. Arthur tripped, and started falling off of the wall, but quickly grabbed on, pulling himself up, and kicking Darnus in the face, who simply kept his face there, smiling the whole time. "I hope you're ready for pain, you bastard." Darnus grinned, slamming Arthur through the ground on top of the wall, than leaping in the air.

"DISCHARGE 5!" He yelled, placing his hands in front of him, and shooting massive bursts of kinetic energy through the man. Blood freely spilling down his face now, Arthur grinned. "Strong. Well, finish me. HURRY UP!" He started laughing maniacally.

"SINGLE IMPACT!" Darnus's fist slammed into Arthur's face, shutting him up.

"DOUBLE IMPACT" His foot slammed down in an axe kick, and Arthur sunk lower.

"FINAL IMPACT!" Darnus jumped off of the man's face, slammed his fists, one leg, and the gun into the man's head, and fired, shooting through Arthur's head, and firing him into whatever was below the wall. "Damn." Darnus dropped to his knees, and placed his rifle on his back. "Shouldn't have used so much....Energy..." He dropped on his face, and promptly fell unconscious, blood from his re-opened wound seeping down the wall.

Alathon had recovered from his injuries- at least enough to walk. He ran alongside the swordsman as the two of them cleared a path to the arena.

Yells came from the left as several guards ran in from the adjacent hallway. "I've got this one..." smirked Alathon."Rope Rope Net!!!" Rope shot from Alathon's arms entangling the guards. Creating a fist made of solid rope Alathon made a grand show of winding up and punching the guards so hard that the rope holding them in place snapped apart.

Turning to Dalj, Alathon smirked. "Let's go. You won't need to worry about looking after me. I can handle myself..." Together they kept running.

Marco found himself in a large room; in the middle was a man with a long scythe.

"So here we have the one who is trying to free the others eh?"

Marco had a hunch that this person was the leader of this carnage. "Why do you kidnap people and make them fight?"

"Why? Because I love it! I kidnap people and make them fight for their lives! The marines let me do this because I only take pirates! They want adventure; well they get adventure in my arena!"

Marco's face went dark

"So you rob people of their freedom and they will always die in the end, which is not an adventure, the adventure is out at sea! I will beat you and avenge all who have died here!" With this Marco appeared behind the person who everyone called Jackal

"Gentleman can stab!" Marco thrust his sword forward but then he hit a mirage

"Can't touch me! My specialty is mirages! In this room I can bend anything at my will, and from the dark I shall kill you!" Marco heard the scythe slicing the air, and leapt out of the way, using his ability once more.

"Tele Tele emergency step!" Marco rolled forwards in a teleport then threw a punch backwards, and hit thin air again.

Marco was going to lose if it continued like this, so he thought of a way to beat this jackal, then he brightened up.

"You got a way to beat me? Ha it's too late now!" with that, Jackal's blade was going to slice Marco's head off, however it had already come off, it was now behind jackal

"I found out how your trick works, you use the air around you! But now I am always one step ahead of you!"

"Oh yeah? But you have no way of stopping this unstoppable technique!"

"Yes I do, it's easy to stop, a gust of air and presto!"

Marco teleported all of his body parts in different places, they were everywhere now

"Tele Tele gentleman gustplosion!"

Marco's body parts starting teleporting everywhere around the room none stop and jackal's mirages disappeared, leaving the real jackal alone in the middle of the room.

"Let me tell you how my teleportation works, when I teleport a body part it pushes all the air that was in the teleportation spot away, making a small gust, so when all my body parts teleport full speed, it makes a big gust! And now, I can come in for the kill!"

With this, Marco ended up behind jackal.

Jackal was shocked "No wa---"

Now Marco had cane out like a sword and lunged with a gentleman cane stab, hitting jackal full swing and hitting him so hard that he fell unconscious.

"With this man out of the picture, the rest of the team could destroy this aren---" Marco fell also, he was too tired and worn out, this new ability of his took a lot of energy out of Marco

"Time for a little sleep then." And with this, Marco fell asleep.

"Nice one with those guards that were on our heels, but now its my turn." Dalj spoke aloud, the guards and there steel gate, that were in his way, like all things that got in his way, were about to become nothing more then shreds of material. Dalj lifted his blades so they were out in front of him. Making an X, still holding them one front hand and one back hand. Back hand on his right, and front hand on his left. (From now on, please assume he is holding them that way unless I say other wise. Its far to troublesome to type it over and over.) "Ultimate sword tech, X slash extension!" The swords glowed an even brighter red, they looked like a burning fire. Then Dalj leaped forward and slashed in an X shape. Cutting the three guards and there gate to shreds.

Running forward once again, Dalj and Alathon came to the arena. The crowds were still sitting in the stands waiting for the next match. Seeing Dalj and Alathon they cheered extremely loud. Thinking they were going to fight. Dalj turned to his ally. "The general population is almost always composed of idiots, don't you agree." Just as Dalj Finished speaking the gate at the other end of the arena opened and streams of guards came out.

That bastard Darnus better be safe. I swore a life dept, I cant let him die. And I cant die. Not before I build IT! Dalj thought to himself. "DARNUS WERE ARE YOU!"

The guards were upon him now and all he could do was fight on till the others arrived or the guards were all dead.

Preparing his swords, Dalj prepared to fight, and Alathon pulled out duel fists of rope, but the horde of guards seemed endless. Among them were other gladiators, giants, lions, and just about everything else that the four had been fighting, from weasels, to giants, and some small patches of ground opened, letting an enormous sea king out. Suddenly, a giant fell, blood streaming down his face. Then another, and multiple wounds appeared in the sea king. Standing on top of the ring was Darnus, rifle in hand, with a makeshift bandage tied around his stomach, and a makeshift cast over his back.

"Oi! Guys! I'm up here!" He called down.

"Sorry, but I got beat up pretty bad with that Arthur guy, so I've got a shitload of kinetic energy in me right now, and I can't safely discharge it with this cut." He pointed to a wound over his stomach.

"But I can give you sniper support!" He called down, signaling attack, and climbing up higher. "Kick some ass guys!"

"DARNUS YOU LAZY BASTARD! Glad to see you breathing." Dalj shouted up to the snipers perch.

"Well time to pwn some noobs. This is going to use a lot of power, but I have no choice when the number of soon to be victims is this high!" Dalj sheathed his swords, in the sheaths that hung in an X over his ass. Taking a horse riding stance, he started to glow, finally after about thirty seconds he placed his hands out in front of him, joined at the wrist, fingers curled around an invisible orb. "Okay lets see if my practice paid off, 1...2...3... ENERGY BLAST SUN TYPE!"

A blast wave, as large around in diameter as a house, and glowing bright gold. Consumed the line of enemies, moving his hands left to right, Dalj mowed down the line of enemies, as if they were nothing more then ants, in front of a flame thrower. "DIE YOU SLAVING BASTARDS!!! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!" After mowing over the whole line, Dalj let the energy beam fade into oblivion, his hands steamed, and his knees buckled, he was sweating strongly. He fell to his right knee, knowing the battle was done, at least for now. "Heh, I guess I am ready to start using that technique." Dalj grinned to himself.

Smiling down, Darnus jumped and landed on a giant's corpse, walking down the mound of corpses, and slinging Dalj between him and Alathon. "Looks like we'd better get you to the shi-" He began, then looked up to see another wave of prisoners coming towards them, weapons drawn, backed by more slavers. Sighing, Darnus glared over. "DOES IT EVER END?!" He yelled. "Damn, I'm too weak to kick ass, Dalj is neigh unconscious, Marco is nowhere to be found, and Alathon..." Alathon stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, and picking up two sticks on the ground. "I'll take care of this. Your ship is at the harbor, right?" "Yeah, but how're you gonna get all of them?" He asked quizzically. "Leave that to me." Alathon smirked. "Thanks alot!" Darnus called over his shoulder, as he ran from the stadium, Dalj draped over his shoulder like a blanket.

Alathon twirled his sticks as if they were swords. "Two sword style..." he slowly said as his enemies approached. Flinging the sticks at the onrushing soldiers Alathon shouted, "Stick rain of DEATH!!!"

The surprise at his unpredictable attack made many of the enemies pause. Alathon used this time to adjust his hat and shift his trenchcoat. "So many of you here... filled with rage and destruction. None of you ever think about what it means to end a life..." Pointing an open palm at the fighters Alathon's voice grew to a shout. "I'll show you! I'll show you what it means to be a true pirate!!! ROPE ROPE TSUNAMI!!!"

Rope burst from Alathon's hand- the recoil breaking several bones. However, any of the onrushing soldiers would have loved to trade their wounds with his. The ropes that sprang from Alathon's hand buried them underneath it. Alathon spoke again. "If you can put aside your hunger for blood and selfish desires you all shall live. Return to your families and do not return to this place. Remember my name. I AM ALATHON THE MIGHTY!!!"

As Alathon passed the pile of rope a piece of red cloth stood out... it was his old cloak.

Whispering to himself, Dalj made a remark on Alathon's statement. "Do you truly know what it is to take a human life, I wonder Alathon, have you seen it to?!" Dalj remained still for a few moments, then he remembered something, and anger willed up inside him. "Darnus put me down! I owe you dammit!" Dalj rolled off his shoulder and picked him up. "To the harbor, and don't argue with me dammit, I am not as close to passing out as you think." Darnus was about to protest, but Dalj took off like a shot in the direction of the docks. "Wait I forgot something!" Turning around, Dalj ran past Alathon picking him up to. Then turning around again. All three were now moving towards the docks, all under Dalj's power.

I only have to keep this up a little longer, the energy I am getting from the sun should last me. Dalj thought to himself, as the docks started to come into view.

Behind them, they heard an out cry of rage. Darnus and Alathon looked back from on top of Dalj's shoulders and, saw the most horrible sight they could have. "I WILL KILL YOU! BLOODY PIRATES!!!" Screamed Jackal, with his elite guard of seven special warriors in tow.

"What's behind us guys? Who was that yelling just now?!" Dalj questioned. "Ummm no one just keep running." And Darnus, smirked to Alathon, mouthing, "Once we get to the ship we should be fine!" "Hey I can see the ship line, which one is yours guys?!"

Glancing up, Darnus spotted the ships. "Um...Shit. This could be a problem. Where's Marco? He's got the keys to the damn ship. The big motorized one is ours. And the rowboat is mine. So it looks like....Shit, this really sucks." The three turned around, facing Jackel, who spouted many wounds of his own, but he still stood, his malicious smile on them. "Stopping, I see. Arthur, why don't you tell them their problem." Darnus stiffened at this, but remained in place. From behind them, in front of the ships, a man appeared, covered in bandages, red spurting out in various places, with a massive katana draped over his shoulder. "First, you can't kill me, as I'm sure Darnus has guessed. He shot me right through here." He pointed to his head. "And I cut him right here." He made a slashing motion with his hands. "So give up prisoners. Top hat is taking a nap, and its you three, all cut and wounded as you are against us five." The guardsmen shouldered their lances. "How 'bout a deal? Eh? I'll call off two of my guards, and we'll have an even three on three brawl. You've got one who isn't near dead, and we're not devil fruit users! How about it?" Eyes hidden by his hair, Darnus pulled his bandanna off, and tied it over one of his hands. "You guys, I won't drag you into this, but I'm fighting. Weather or not you will is your choice, but I've got to save Marco. I promised him I'd join his crew, and I keep my promises. If I live or die, that's all good and dandy, but what matters is that my promises to those few people I've met are kept. After that, nothing matters to me." He looked up, energy anew in his eyes. "Deal, you bastard of a slave trader." He snarled at Jackel.

"I will fight as well; I still have to pay you back for that life dept. And every battle we fight together heightens my chances of paying that dept off!" by now Dalj had set Alathon and Darnus down, Dalj now had both swords drawn, ready and waiting. "Energy Extension, sun type!"

There was an air of anger and hate; this was going to be the final showdown between these two groups.

Alathon merely beckoned him on with his good hand. "Come Jackal. Let the dog meet fire..."

Alathon fell with a thump. Screaming his defiance at the onrushing soldiers, "Do you fools really think that you can defeat Alathon the mighty?" Still holding his broken arm Alathon stood next to Darnus.

For a long time the three groups of fighters stood unblinking at each other. A gust of wind blew past... Arthur stared down Darnus... Alathon stared down Jackal... And Daji stared down one of the remaining soldiers... Then, as if by an invisible signal, all six of them charged swords and scythes meeting fists and hammers.

Alathon dug into his one of the pockets of his cape and picked out a hammer. Making an arm out of rope the hand gripped the hammer tightly. At that moment Jackal charged, bloodlust in his eyes.

Alathon ducked the first scythe swing and jumped over the second. His rope arm trailed behind him and landed a direct hit on Jackal's stomach.

Then the hammer exploded.

Readying another hammer Alathon smirked, "You didn't think I would use ordinary weapons- did you? I stuff each of my hammers with gunpowder and craft the hammer itself out of flint. As a result, whenever the hammer is hit hard enough it creates an explosion!"

Jackal growled again, "You haven't won yet! I refuse to allow years of hard work to be undone by some pathetic children!"

Alathon merely beckoned him on with his good hand. "Come Jackal. Let the dog meet fire..."

"Well if everyone is pulling out secret weapons, I might as well use my new techniques. I had some thinking time in my cell Jackel." Grinning wickedly, Darnus's arm began to vibrate back and forth. "This is gonna be messy...IMPACT IMPACT CHAINSAW!" Slamming his arm into Arthur's stomach, the man's torso erupted in blood, and he stepped back. Darnus kicked him further back, and then slammed his arm into another soldier, who promptly fell over, screeching in pain. Flicking his left wrist, several balls of gravel fell into Darnus's hand, and he tossed them up in the air once, preparing to toss them. "Have a little bit of what I call....GRAVEL SHOT!"

He threw the pellets at Arthur, who stumbled backwards, the pellets ripping through him like bullets through paper, and Darnus kicked him into a wall. "Enjoy this, it's the last time you're gonna get hit. I've got enough energy in my arms to make a horse seem like a paperweight. I call this...Death by wind." Suddenly, Darnus vanished, and Arthur looked around, until a smile hit his face. "Looks like your friend left you. And even two on two now...But the thing is that this is anything but..." Blood spouted out of his wound in his stomach, and Arthur glared in pain, until his eyes widened, and he fell over, his face exploding in blood. "T-t-t-that little...He...How..." Arthur fell over, his eyes glazed over as blood crept down his face.

"AND THIS IS DEATH BY FIRE!" Called a voice from nowhere. Suddenly, the ground exploded in fire, several of Jackel's men bursting into flame. Darnus re-appeared, out of breath, and barely standing. "Dalj...Alathon...Stand back. If anything's left, it's getting crushed now." The two moved back a little, and Darnus spun around, grinning again. "Discharge." He flicked his wrist, and the group of soldiers toppled backwards, flying into and through buildings. "Only Jackel left, wherever he..." Suddenly, Darnus flew through another building, a trail of blood following him. "I HATE THAT ABOUT SWORDS!" He yelled as he flew. Jackel stood behind him with a knife, snarling wickedly. "Arthur and those men were small fry. Your friend didn't even scratch me. Jackel cracked his knuckles, and split into numerous clones of himself. "FIND THE REAL ME WITHOUT YOUR SPEEDY FRIEND!" He laughed maniacally, Beckoning Alathon and Dalj. "Dogs and fire boys. Dogs and fire."

Jackal felt another presence, he turned around and at the top of the arena behind him was Marco.

"Already forgotten me eh?" Marco looked around, seeing all the bloodshed, and in the middle of it, Darnus and company.

"I leave you guys alone for a little while, and it is chainsaw massacre all over again, tsk tsk"

Pulling himself up, Darnus grunted in pain, his left arm moving on it's own. "Damn, I'm leaking energy...At this rate I won't be able to move right soon." The massive cross of scratches inflicted by Jackel were spouting blood, darkening the rubble that surrounded him. "This sucks." He mumbled to himself. "Oi! Marco! Why the hell did you take so damn long? You missed all the fun! And three on one seems fair enough, so I'm gonna take a nap now, try to find something to tie this off after the battle!" He said, pointing to his cut, and promptly falling asleep.

Jackal looked up at Marco, "I am ready for my revenge! Wind whistle!" With this Jackal disappeared completely leaving his many clones (clones do minimal damage they are just mirror images) which charged toward Dalj and Alathon

Marco was too tired for another gutplosion, so he had to think of something quick, a scythe appeared from behind as it pierced the area where Marco once was. Marco had to think of something fast, he only had enough energy for one more attack, and he got an idea.

"ALATHON, MAKE A TYPE OF HELICOPTER WINGS WITH YOUR ROPES, DALJ! WHEN ALATHON IS FINISHED WITH IT BLAST IT FULL STRENGTH, IT SHOULD MAKE A LOT OF WIND AND UNCOVER JACKAL'S POSITION!"

Jackal attacked again and this time is hit Marco's arm, Marco fell down and held his arm, it hurt loads. Jackal was on top of him Scythe poised for strike. Marco managed to get out of harms way in time, but didn't know how long he could keep it for.

"DO IT QUICKLY!"

Alathon smirked. "Helicopter wings? What the hell is a helicopter?" However, seeing how the strange man was in trouble he decided to help him. One thing bothered him though... how had he known his name?

Sticking his good arm out in front of him Alathon gathered his powers- then stopped. This couldn't be done with one hand. Unsteadily holding his broken arm next to his good one Alathon shouted again. "Thanks for the info! Now Jackal, prepare to be revealed!" Alathon closed his eyes- channeling rope through a broken arm would be painful...

Six lengths of rope uncoiled from Alathon's outstretched hands. At first they dangled uselessly downward. Alathon sweated and poured his energy into the ropes and they began to move.

Faster and faster they started to spin and a faint breeze began to stir. Alathon's broken arm screamed in pain but he gritted his teeth and pressed on.

Now the ropes were going at full speed. Alathon's trenchcoat flapped in the wind that it created. More importantly though, the wind from the ropes dispersed Jackal's illusions.

Over the roar of the wind and the pain in his arm Alathon screamed. "ROPE ROPE HURRICANE!!!"

The wind shot through the air, blowing away the guise Jackel held so well. Swearing, he stormed at the two, slicing Marco across the chest, and kicking Alathon's broken arm. Grinning at the screams of pain, Jackel held his scythe proudly next to him. "I use a scythe for a reason. I AM MORTAL DEATH!" He laughed. Suddenly, a gust of wind sent Alathon flying through the air, then Marco, and soon Jackel. Glaring over at Darnus's sleeping form, Alathon put one and one together. "Is he shooting wind because of that cut? This could prove useful, because I'm not getting another helicopter attack..."He slammed a hammer into Jackel, the explosion rocking the man's body, and sending him billowing into another building while Alathon and Marco landed safely on the street.

During all of this Dalj had vanished from sight. Echo's could be heard going though the street now, they were of his voice. The echo's chanted things like, "The time is now, this must end, life leach." Jackel was standing back up now, he heard the echo's in the street and retrieved his scythe. "I am going to kill all you freaks!" Jackal yelled in rage.

Dalj then materialized behind him. Jackel turned, slicing Dalj's head off. But his head stayed in place, as blue energy weaved his flesh back together. "H-h-hhhh I mean, how is, tha tha thats just...WHAT ARE YOU FREAKIN PIRATES!" Dalj grabbed Jackel by the throat. His head facing the ground, he spoke in a low tone, "I cant speak for them, but" He slowly lifted his head and looked Jackel in the eyes. "I am an energy energy man, I ate the energy fruit, which means I became a logia, seems how energy obviously occurs in nature. You should have figured it out. Stupid mutt!" Dalj's grip tightened, "Now Die a peaceful death, Energy Theft!" Dalj was now sucking Jackels body's energy out of him, causing him to feel weak, his eyes started to feel heavy, he arms lost there strength and fell from Dalj's, which they had been trying to pry off. His muscles started to cramp, as if he had run for miles, and his breathing was labored. "Don't cling to life, it will only make your death more unpleasant." Jackel mouthed an incoherent phrase, and his body went limp, he had passed into the void. "May god guide you to a merciful fate, and may you rest in his grace, and glory, forever and ever. Amen!" Dalj used his right hand to form a cross over both himself and Jackel, then he placed the body down on the ground gently.

Running over to Darnus, he knelt down, "Man you got pimp slapped." Dalj said inspecting his wounds. Holding his hands over Darnus, Dalj started to pour energy into Him. After about a minute, Darnus opened his eyes. He looked around, and blinked a few times, "Did we win?!" Darnus sat up, in the ruble pile. "Yeah we won." Dalj coughed a little. "You shouldn't have given me your energy man, you need it." Dalj chuckled a little. "Not really, I stole energy from Jackel until he had none. I have a lot of wounds, but I'm ready for another fight right now." Dalj smiled a crimson smile. And gave Darnus a hand up. "So what now?!"

"Well, all things considered, since we're pirates, we're gonna keep going on the grand line...And since you two have been such a huge help...Well, I'll live this stuff to Marco, considering he's the captain, but I think you guys are supposed to join our crew now." Darnus grimaced. But unfortunately, we don't have much of a boat, other than a speedboat, and a rowboat. Either of you got boats? Because I've heard devil fruit users don't swim so well." Pulling himself up, Darnus gestured at the two boats at the docks. "Oh, and I hope nobody's got any objections, I like to take a memento of the battles I've fought." Darnus bent down, and picked up a stray bullet casing covered in blood that was fired by one of the dead guards. "This ought to do." he mumbled, pocketing it. "Dalj, just so you know, I primarily use Kinetic energy. You can use that right? It's essentially energy produced by everyday activities, and if I get an overload of it, my limbs break. Really sucks, but leads for some awesome attacks. So, you guys gonna join the crew?" Darnus asked, with a quizzical look on his face.

Alathon carefully considered Darnus's offer before shouting, "HELLS YEAH!!!"

Picking up his hat, which had dropped to the ground during the fight, Alathon adjusted it. Alathon then walked over to Darnus and saluted.

"Alathon the mighty reporting for duty!"

"Yo..Yo...you would let me join you guys?!" Dalj felt a feeling of happiness and horror. He had never before had an offer to join a crew. And the thought of it scared him. If I join them, I'll be there Nakama! We will fight together, eat together, party together, and someday...we will probably all die together! Dalj thought to himself.

Dalj walked over to Jackel and picked up his scythe. Holding it in his left hand, and caring it on his shoulder. "What the hell!" Dalj whispered to himself. "It's not like I have anything else to do with my life...other then that!"

"I'LL JOIN! And Ima keep this scythe to further my study of weapons!" Dalj walked back over to Darnus offering him a hand up. "So you got any hot chicks on your crew!?" Dalj grinned smugly.

Darnus grinned an ear to ear smile, and pointed at Marco's boat. "Since my boat is sunk, I guess there's room for four in that, but we'll have to get a bigger ship once we hit the next island." Darnus eagerly gestured towards the boat. "So, what's the next island called, Marco?"

Marco smiled "and now with the two new crewmates, we party! And then find a ship, and party again! Wait, this isn't gentleman like...we party anyways!"

Not far from the island, the marine tax collector was on his ship. He was a good friend of Jackal, and if Jackal was ever hurt, the reason behind it would cut into his wallet, and be cut in by the man's sword.

"Sir! We've just found Jackal's body in the streets! His henchmen were there too, and the Colosseum has a massive hole blown in it! Even the sea king we gave him is dead!" The tax collector spun around, anger flaring in his eyes. "Damn...Have you found the cause of this madness?" Shaking his head sadly, the marine mumbled. "We've got a lead...But we can't really prove anything." Smashing his hand down on a table, the captain growled at the marine. "Who." "Four pirates, only one of them is recognizable for stealing an expensive hat from a marine admiral. They're pretty beat up, and apparently were in captivity until they escaped by some means."

"Well let's go to the nearest pub!" Marco shouted out loud, not knowing the marines were on the island, and led the others towards the same pub Darnus had come ashore on.

"I'm gonna go see if I can speed up the speedboat engine, so we get to our destination faster, and so we don't starve. We can't fit many rations on the ship, so we'd better get to the island fast." Darnus remarked, and walked over to the ship, pulling a wrench out of his belt.

Alathon was the second one to the pub. He ordered a drink quickly and drank it slowly, savoring the taste. Things sure had moved very fast. He remembered the last crew he had been in...

...Unpleasant memories to say the least...

However, these people seemed happy. There were no mistreated cabin boys, nor secret lashings. As a final kicker, joining forces with them would help him achieve his dream...

Taking another swallow of his drink Alathon didn't even notice when someone sat down next to him.

Dalj followed his new crew mates to the bar. Sitting down next to Alathon, he snapped his fingers for the bar tender. "How can I help you young man." The bar tender asked with a cheery look on his face. "I would like a whiskey and coke please, heavy on the coke, light on the whiskey!" "You got it." The bar tender said as he went to work. He was humming as he made, and served the drinks. Then he smiled at Dalj when he served him. Dalj took the drink with some hesitation, then slowly took a small sip as the man went back to work, humming, and now every movement had a little extra flare put in it. As if he was dancing. "Are you okay bar keep? You some kind of fruit or something." The bar tender laughed happily at this statement. "No no no, or course not. I am just very happy. A messenger came in and told me you guys beat the hell outta Jackel. And thats just gives me shits and giggles right there!"

Dalj smirked a proud smirk. "Glad he could help, fruity ossan." The bar tender laughed again. "I couldn't be in a better mood. While you guys are here, all the drink are on the house!" The whole bar erupted in an explosion of cheers. And everyone started partying as hard as they knew how. The crew was the center piece of this, Dalj in particular was taking attention, as he preformed like am insane jester would. One trick in particular was a favorite, and he was asked to do it over and over again. It consisted of him, keeping twenty bar mugs in the air by tapping them with his swords, then explode them with small bursts of energy.

The party went on in this fashion for awhile, everyone enjoying themselves and drinking and singing the remainder of the day away. The sun was close to setting now and most people had passed out from to much drinking. "I...I uuuhhhh burp....I propose a toast, to my new crew and uummm the ship that...we uuh....whatever I Propose a toast!" "Cheers!" Everyone in the bar yelled at once then, then drinking. Dalj walked over to Marco, "Captain I am goin...I mean, Ima help...Darnus might need...Ima go to Darnus." And with that Dalj stumbled out of the bar towards the ship. Dalj saw Darnus still working on the speed boat, "Hey boy don't forget mine! HA!" Dalj said pointing to a small white boat, big enough for a crew of three or four. It had a sail, small captain, no motor. Darnus looked over and saw it, but when he turned his head back to Dalj, Dalj was gone from sight. In a brief panic he looked all around, thats when he realized Dalj had passed out.

Marco had a swing wile the party, everything was alright now, well it seemed to be until.

"MARINES! FIRE"

At this point everyone in the pub went to cover, Marines had entered the pub and pointed at Marco "There he is! The one who attacked Jackal!"

Marco smiled, "Alathon i think its time to disappear!" With this, Marco took the bag of food that the bar keep had kept for him and he also took Alathon by the collar of his coat, and then ran for it

"Gentleman Run!" Marco managed to slide through the marines and run towards the ship

He shouted out "GUYS! I THINK IT'S TIME TO GO! AND NO KILLING!" With this Marco jumped on the small ship with Dalj and Darnus on it.

He shouted to Darnus "Darnus! Get the engine ready now!"

Alathon looked over as a flying dagger spilled his drink.

Standing up Alathon faced the marines... "YOU SPILLED THE GROG!!!" he shouted. He was dead drunk.

The squad didn't seem to react as eight of their members fanned out and surrounded Alathon.

Alathon closed his eyes and tried to quiet the drums pounding in his head. When they didn't stop he formed a pair of rope arms and tried to punch the strange demons that had surrounded him. "RAHHHH!!!" he shouted. Stumbling outside Alathon ran away from the strange monkey's chasing after him.

Under Alathon's furious drunken assault the marines gave way. As they fled from the bar seeking backup two figures stood outside. One of them was a marine from the bar. He stammered out, "He's... He's a demon! I've heard tell of the martial artists that were even stronger while drunk. Could he be a master of the drunken fist?"

A smile crept up the other figure's mouth. "It doesn't matter." a feminine voice said, "We are the forces of justice. All those who disturb the peace shall fall. Send in backup! Track this Alathon down and find his conspirators! Let no pirate leave this town alive!"

Darnus yelled as the two approached, dragging and chucking Dalj into the boat, and slamming his wrench into the opposing motor which he had installed on Dalj's ship. "Never tried this before, but Alathon's a fine test subject!" He pressed his hands in front of him, and concentrated on Alathon who stood face to face with a couple of nasty looking marines. "Intake!" He yelled, and Kinetic energy spiraled around his arms, moving Alathon closer to him, as Darnus tapped his leg to continue the press of energy.

Finally, Alathon slammed into his hands, and was thrown in the cabin of Marco's ship, followed by Marco himself.

"Well, looks like it's time to go." Darnus grumbled, pulling a lever and attaching the two ships together. "DISCHARGE!" He yelled, firing off kinetic energy, and shooting the boat off at an insane speed, then placing his hands in compartments which he also fired. Kick-starting the engines, the boat sped from Moru Island in the direction of the dangling Log pose Darnus had taken from a semi-drunk Marco. "Guess I'll take first watch until we hit the next islan..." Darnus mumbled, but promptly fell asleep between the two boats.

The marines and the tax collector were mouth open when they saw the power of the pirates, then one of the marines gobbled a fly...

"I shall never forget those faces, most importantly the one of their captain..."

A few days later, at sea a mail bird saw a little speedboat with four people in it, the bird came down, and after a gentleman looking person paid the bird, he took the newspaper. However four sheets fell on the ground, when the crew saw the papers, they all wore smiles except probably for Alathon, for it was their bounty:

Mad rope Alathon: 30,000,000 Beli

Energy man Darnus: 45,000,000 Beli

Whistling death Dalj: 55,000,000 Beli

Top Hat Marco, leader of the top hat pirates: 65,000,000


	2. Traveling to Misty Island

At this point, the website had changed, and Marco abandoned us, leaving me as captain. This is basically what takes place during the ride to our next ark. There's gonna be a few of these, so bear with me.

_______________________________________________________________________

As Dalj sat in his room, he was getting increasingly bored. "Being trapped on that island so long, I forgot how boring being at sea was...I'ma go train!"

Dalj was out in the front of the deck training, "I have to develop a way to sustain Energy blast for longer periods of time, and a way to use it more time per fight!" Dalj raised his arms in front of him, wrists together forming a dome in his hands. A light started to shine in the center, "Energy Cannon!" Then a blast wave went from his hands to the water, the energy wave finally fading into oblivion miles away from the point of origin. Dalj fell to his right knee in exhaustion. He looked over the deck randomly, and saw the vacuum cleaner that Alathon used to clean the deck, "That gives me a good idea!" Dalj Stood up Taking horse riding stance, raising his arms so that they were straight out. Dalj started concentrating hard, when a tunnel, shaped like a tornado, and starting in his palm, formed of blue energy started swirling round like and other tornado would. Energy started pouring into the tunnels, sound energy, heat energy, potential energy, and the energy that existed within his grasps he was sucking in. He thought to himself, "This is how I can do it!" He formed a half dome with his left hand facing the water. "Vacuum Blast!" And a blast wave ten times the size of the first one he had fired, was now roaring though the air. He held the blast, vacuum combo for a whole minute, till both the energy vacuuming tornado, and the blast wave, simultaneously faded. While falling to his back he put on a evil grin, "I have become more powerful!" He landed on his back, asleep from exhaustion.

Stepping out of his quarters, (A hole in the front of the ship) Darnus streached, looking up at the sun and water. "Weeeelll, here we are. Still. How long have we been drifting I wonder?" He mumbled, shaking sleep from his eyes. Glancing over at the other ship, He noticed Dalj asleep next to the vacuum cleaner. "Oi, Dalj! Did you raid our grog again? Or something? Because people don't usually fall asleep in broad daylight...Oh well." Darnus shrugged, and stepped over to the motor. "Well that's strange...This thing isn't working right...Seems like some current is..."Stopping mid sentence, Darnus realized what this meant. "HEY GUYS! Looks like there's land a couple miles north of here! Oh....." Glancing around, he realized that nobody was awake. "Well I guess I'd better try this....I've been meaning to see if this would work..." Darnus grabbed his shoes from the wall which now bore some odd looking dials and gauges on them. "Well if this DOESN'T work, then I'm screwed....But we're gonna need a scout until we can get a navigator." Pulling them on, Darnus stood towards the ocean, and then jumped towards it. "FLIGHT!" He called out, and shot into the air. "Woah...This works better than I'd imagined! But...CRAPPPPPP! "Suddenly, a massive bird slammed into him, and Darnus flew backwards. Aiming himself forward, he shot more energy out of his legs, flying forwards, spiraling up and down, barely dodging the bird, and falling towards the ship. Glancing at the dials, he grimaced, and shot off once more, until he spotted a black dot on the horizon. "THERE'S OUR ISLAND!" He yelled out, to no one in particular. "Now finding the boat is another matter in this shit..." He mumbled, looking back, to see the marker he had placed on the top of the ship flare off. "Works like a charm." He said again, grinning, and flew back towards the ship, until a beeping alerted him. "Wow, the empty gauge works too...wait...EMPTY?! DAMNITTTTTTTT!" Darnus cried as he slammed into the ship deck. "Looks like that's gonna need some work!" He laughed. Pulling himself up, completely unscathed. "Now to fix that hole...." Grabbing a wrench, and some of the broken wood, Darnus got to work.

Waking up from the loud sound of the impact, and Darnus now working. Dalj sat up, grinning. He looked over and saw Darnus hard at work. "Hey! How the hell did you just fly?!" Dalj stood up, the sanded, cleaned wood feeling cool and smooth under his bare feet. Walking Over to Darnus, He picked up some spare tools and started helping. He thought to himself, "I totally forgot to fix the damage I made while training. I suck. "Hey Darnus, if you don't mind, I would really like to learn how to do that, our powers are similar enough. I think we could copy a lot of each others techniques. That would be awesome. We could be known as the Top hat pirate crews infamous ENERGY BROTHERS! Hahahaha or whatever nickname we develop."

Sitting up, Darnus shook off the dust of which he had acquired from landing, and pointed at his new boots. "Hmmmmmm....I think that you could probably do something like this, but the only reason I was able to fly was because I copied a design from some of the best doctors in the world. Buuuuut, I don't really know how your powers work, and I'm no doctor, so I can't really make any guesses on how one of these would work on you. With me, if I'm hit by a sword, a lot of my energy comes loose, and it can send me flying. This makes use of that. These, my gloves, and the basis of the flight ability, work by sticking a needle into my arm to measure kinetic energy. As I gain more and more, the dial goes up and up, until it hit's red, which is when I've gotta discharge. These things also help me break through sea stone, but they effectively reduce my strength when doing so, which is why it didn't work on Moru Island." Pointing to the boots, Darnus continued. "These are similar, but they collect some energy to let me use it to fly. The gauge of energy is on the side. If it hits red, then it means I'm out of energy. I can fly in any case, but these help me control it. I fly by releasing a stream of kinetic energy, which pushes against air, letting me fly, much like my discharge attack. These harness the energy by firing extra energy from the sides, but they hurt like hell to put on and take off, because they stick a needle in my leg. Which doesn't like to come out, at all." Looking over, Dalj was silent, looking a little bored. "I take it you didn't really understand that...at all." Darnus mumbled, until he looked up to see a dark shape off in the distance, and a bright yellow stream shot past him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He yelled, looking, the sudden splash of water knocking Dalj out of his stupor. Pulling Dalj back, Darnus left his work, and shot to the back of the ship. "Whatever that was, it was heading to the island. and an island means food and drink. "We heading there full speed Dalj?" He asked, pointing to the shape on the horizon.

"RIGHT ON!!!...And for the record I understood every word of it. I was just deep in thought. I always look bored...or pissed or miserable when I'm deep in thought. BUT ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!!! HAVE AT IT!" And with that Dalj got to work. Screaming over the roar of the engine, "I'm Going to finish that talk with you." After getting the engine started, and heading towards the island was a reality, not a hope. Dalj Walked up to Darnus. "Okay now to finish that talk. To start, Unlike you, I can completely control the flow and direction of the energy I use. And I can store as much as I want without consequence, also unlike you, I am not limited to one type of energy. However using it is were the danger comes in, if I use to much, or if I use a really fast flow of energy. It Hurts physically. And if I use to much without reabsorbing more, I can die. So I'm sure I can Copy your flight with practice, but I think its gonna be a different method. After all, we are to completely different types of devil fruit uses, me a logia, and you a paramorphya" The island was now coming into view, It was still a day or so off, but it had a large mountain on it that made it visible for miles. "Heh heh Alllright! Ready for round two?!" Dalj grinned his typical smug grin looking over at Darnus.

"Round...Two?" Darnus asked, looking mildly dumbfounded. "Oh...Ok...You wanna try some new moves, or.." His eyes gleamed, and Darnus began to look a little evil. "You wanna spar...." He grinned, pointing to some swords which he had fashioned out of driftwood. "We can use these. They'll hurt less, but you could still teach me how to fight with a sword. Might be good practice for you. Or I could see if the energy thing would work with you."

"Well...by round two I actually meant our next adventure, cause the next island is within sight and all. Truth is I'm out of energy for today. I think we should go eat. And sleep, when we wake up in the morning the next island will be in front of us." With that Dalj started walking towards the mess hall. "Besides I would Apothatore ya!" And after his final statement he disappeared behind a corner. Going to make himself dinner. "Hey If you hurry up I might make you some chow to." Darnus heard the echoing sound coming from the kitchen. Darnus promptly yelled, "How did you do that?!" A few moments of silence, and then. "I can control sound energy remember? Now get in here the steaks getting colder by the second." Darnus imagined the juicy steak and ran for the kitchen, waiting for him was a plait, greens beans, peas, mashed potato's, and a T-bone steak. Darnus was shocked, "HOW?!" Dalj giggled, his shoulders moving up and down in slow rhythm with the laughter. "I used stored sunlight energy to flash fry em. Not the best cooking you ever had, but edible. Same with the other stuff, just leftovers I heated up with solar energy." And now Dalj started eating. He had a gallon of coke-a-cola to accompany his dinner.

While munching away at the food, Darnus grumbled about how lucky Dalj was to be able to deep fry things in seconds, and then proceeded to leave and get in his hole in the ship for the night. Inside, he tinkered with the ship's energy flow, speeding it up, and also linking him to it to wake himself up if anything was struck, or once they hit the island. And so they sailed.

____________________________________________________________________

Here we landed at Misty Island, one of our stupider threads. Review please! (Marco had officially dumped us here, and Misty Island was his last idea. We figured we'd use it in memory, and it turned out horrible. I'll have it up in a week, after I copy and paste the whole thing.)


End file.
